


I Am Here For You

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: "I'm not gay." Elliot said miserably.George stared at the mans back, "I know." Was all he said."You always have all the answers, tell me why I can't get you out of my fucking mind." Elliot turned towards him as he finished the question.George met his eyes for a moment before he himself was the one this time to drop his gaze. He said nothing, he couldn't help biting his bottom lip."Well, doc?" Elliot demanded.George sighed, wishing he had stayed in bed and not answered the fucking door."I don't want to upset you, Elliot," He began cautiously.Elliot snorted in laughter and shook his head."You've upset me since the day I met you."Elliot suddenly stomped up to him and pulled him from the couch, and for one worrying moment George's mind thought to itself, *He's going to beat the shit out of me*, before his eyes widened in shock as their lips came together. Slammed together more like it, Elliot knocked the wind out of him with surprise and he could do little more then let his hands fly up to broad shoulders in an attempt to not be knocked over.And then he was kissing back, eyes closed and hands fisting into the other man's dress shirt.
Relationships: George Huang/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I Am Here For You

At first he thought he was dreaming, then the knocks came again and he rolled over just as he was becoming some what awake. Sighing he sat up in bed and glanced at the clock radio on the dresser beside him.

1:42am

Great. What the hell could this be?

George rubbed his eyes and pushed his blankets off him, sliding out of bed with a wince as his bare feet touched the ground. He glanced for his robe but hadn't left it in the room, looking down at himself he decided a t-shirt and pants were good enough to get the door in.

He walked down the hallway to the door, arriving just as the knocking started again. A bit irritated now he opened the door but left the slide lock.

"Yes- Oh, Elliot." George blanked staring at the man on the other side of the door who was toeing the ground nervously.

"Hi, doc." Elliot tried a smile but it faltered and he looked down again. "Sorry it's late, did I wake you?"

George shook his head, "Just a second," he closed the door and pulled the lock, reopening it to Elliot.

They both just stood there, saying nothing. Elliot clamping back words he could not express, George for once at a loss.

Elliot broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"I just wanted-" His words broke off. "I'm really sorry for what happened. I never meant to- I'm just so fucking confused and wanted to see you- talk to you- ah fuck." Elliot harshly scrubbed at his eyes and George's own widened as he realized the man before him was trying not to cry.

George said nothing just took Elliot's hand and pulled him inside. He led them to his couch, sitting them both down and he waited for the large man to speak. He didn't want to push him or scare him away, he understood whatever this was it wasn't easy for him.

It was quiet for a long time before Elliot let out a long suffering sigh.

"I'm really fucking sorry for hitting you." He rumbled lowly, a quick glance up to George's face before looking back down.

George resisted the urge to touch at the black and blue mark marring his cheek bone, not as painful as it looked although he had nearly gone down with the hit.

"I shouldn't have cornered you like that." He replied lamely, an unusual loss for words as he didn't want to diminish assault but knowing the man hadn't meant to hurt him truly. It had been a huge and idiotic reaction he was very much regretting. George didn't know what more to say so he just sat, making no move to touch Elliot.

Another silence.

"You took the hit like a champ, I really thought you were going down." Elliot said with a smirk still not looking up, trying to ease the tension.

Without thought, George answered honestly, "My ex boyfriend used to beat the shit out of me before I worked up the courage to leave him. I've been hit before, and harder."

Elliot jerked in surprise at the comment and met his gaze.

"Well if I didn't feel like shit before, that was a lovely insight."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you that." Really why the hell had that been his answer? He internally scolded himself not really knowing why.

Elliot suddenly stood, the movement abrupt enough to startle George backwards into the couch, however he still said nothing just let Elliot pace.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?" Elliot offered him a sideways glance. "This isn't how it's supposed to be."

Elliot had stopped with his back to George, his tense posture gave George a moment to consider if it would be his undoing if he spoke. He wasn't scared of Elliot, but this situation was making his heart race.

"I'm not gay." Elliot said miserably.

George stared at the mans back, "I know." Was all he said.

"You always have all the answers, tell me why I can't get you out of my fucking mind." Elliot turned towards him as he finished the question.

George met his eyes for a moment before he himself was the one this time to drop his gaze. He said nothing, he couldn't help biting his bottom lip.

"Well, doc?" Elliot demanded.

George sighed, wishing he had stayed in bed and not answered the fucking door.

"I don't want to upset you, Elliot," He began cautiously.

Elliot snorted in laughter and shook his head.

"You've upset me since the day I met you."

Elliot suddenly stomped up to him and pulled him from the couch, and for one worrying moment George's mind thought to itself, *He's going to beat the shit out of me*, before his eyes widened in shock as their lips came together. Slammed together more like it, Elliot knocked the wind out of him with surprise and he could do little more then let his hands fly up to broad shoulders in an attempt to not be knocked over.

And then he was kissing back, eyes closed and hands fisting into the other mans dress shirt, holding onto this moment for dear life because this couldn't be happening, not with this man he had secretly desired for so long.

Lips parted but eyes did not open, they both panted for breath. Elliot leaned down further and kissed his neck, biting and scraping teeth over the soft flesh, not seem to get enough now that he had a little taste. George tilted his head back to give the man further access to his body, he let out a soft moan of pleasure as Elliot sucked at the underside of his chin.

"Christ," Elliot breathed, sound muffled by his face being buried.

George squirmed a bit in his arms as a hand trailed down his back and took and handful of his ass. He wasn't aware he was being pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and he fell back against it; panting, he stared up at Elliot who's gaze was pinning him in place.

Elliot had one hand to his own neck, pulling his tie off slowly and letting it fall to the ground without dropping his eyes from George's own. That done, he leaned over George and kissed him roughly on the lips again, pushing him over on the couch and climbing over top of the small man.

George found himself pinned to the couch, head spinning as he was ravaged by the man above him. He felt a hand grab his hip quite forcefully while another snuck up his shirt and explored his chest. In one swift movement Elliot had the shirt up and over his head, thrown on the floor to join the tie.

George closed his eyes and gave another small moan as Elliot ducked his head and found a nipple in his mouth, not being able to stop his hips from thrusting upwards and colliding with Elliot's. Every other moment of this was mind boggling, George had to keep reminding himself this was really happening, so for some reason it was quite a surprise to feel Elliot's hardness pressing into him.

Elliot sat up then and positioned himself between George's legs, both panting hard as they stared at each other wantingly. Surprisingly, George suddenly realized Elliot also looked apprehensive, losing his confident appearance he otherwise always had. He debated what to say before plunging forward, even if that meant stopping this whole thing here.

"You can stop if you want to, it's alright." He said as evenly as possible.

"No, I want to, it's just," Elliot paused and shot him a look. "Why, do you want me to stop?"

George just stared at him a moment, so many answers to that question. Yes, we work together and this is going to screw things up. Yes, I know you are going to regret this and never speak to me again if we do this. No, I want you so badly I've wanted this for so long so please please don't stop and just fuc-

"George?" Barely a whisper. "Do you want me to stop?"

Said man shook his head to clear his thoughts away and closed his eyes.

"No."

"No? Stop?" Elliot asked, unsure but leaning away a bit worried he had overstepped and overreached.

George didn't know why he felt like a blushing virgin on their wedding night, but it was something about Elliot that rendered his mind to that state. On the other hand he felt Elliot leaning off his legs and his hesitant voice. George realized he may be seeming reluctant and not just shy to an SVU detective of all people so he quickly shook his head and used all his trained skills to keep a straight albeit pink face as he opened his eyes.

"Don't stop." He managed to get out without stuttering. "Please." He added in a whisper.

George was glad to have made the decision to look at Elliot because the whole man jolted a bit when George begged. Elliot moved forward, both arms on either side of George, and kissed him deeply, his stubble rasping at George's soft cheeks felt so wonderful. Elliot darted his tongue forward and let it slip into George's lips who opened his mouth cooperatively with a hungry moan. George brought his arms up as he realized he hadn't touched Elliot since he'd been standing up, so he placed them against the mans broad chest. He ran his hands up to the first button of the detectives work shirt, making his way down expertly and quickly on autopilot as he focused his main attention on kissing Elliot back without trying to play power dynamics this being the mans first time.

Obviously by the reaction earlier George being submissive was a turn on. Which was fine by him, so far this had been extremely satisfying letting Elliot man handle him a bit, he was way more than up to more. When the shirt was done being opened Elliot sat up again and shucked it down his arms and threw it to the floor, then quickly pulled his wife-beater over his head and let it join the growing pile.

Elliot looked down on him shirtless and aroused, George felt himself restless under the look and squirmed a bit. He felt the blush also creeping over his chest and his erection tented out his night pants. Elliot, hesitantly only for a moment, leaned forward and pressed his hand against George's straining erection, sliding up and down, cupping him and massaging.

"Oh God," George panted, hips jerking upwards without a way to stop it.

"Tell me." Elliot said huskily, George shivered as Elliot's hand stroked him through the cloth.

"W..what?" George stammered and he could barely focus.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

George let out a whine as Elliot's other hand reached out on grabbed his left hip and shoved it down to the couch, making him unable to thrust as Elliot hand moved expertly on his member. The grip was so strong and forceful, George's cock twitched at the display of power, he didn't think Elliot would be so bold their first time.

"Well?" Elliot asked with a purr, stroking so slowly it was killing him, he wanted Elliot so badly.

"Please, I want you to fuck me. Please, Elliot." George moaned and Elliot let out a low growl, leaning over his entire body again and kissing him roughly, moving down to his neck to suck and bite. Elliot thrust his hips downward as he lay atop of George and they both cried out into each other's mouths as their crotches pressed together.

Elliot's hands grabbing at his ass again brought a particular thought to George's mind, although hating to interrupt this in any way, the currently being grabbed part of him would regret this if they didn't have the item on his mind. So between kisses he squeezed Elliot's shoulders in his hands, and turned his head to get air to speak.

"We're going to need the lube, my bedroom drawer, left side-" Elliot cut him off with a kiss, nosing down to George's ear.

"Wrap your legs around me, doc." He whispered, George nodded and did as asked. Elliot wrapped an arm around his back holding him tight and leaned up with the other one. Without even a grunt he pulled them both up to a sitting position and then stood, George's arms were now securely wrapped around Elliot's broad shoulders but that didn't stop him from squeaking a bit in surprise from the sudden movement and show of strength. Elliot chuckled a bit before tipping his head forward to recapture George's lips, walking them quickly to the bedroom.

Inside he dropped George to the bed with small bounce, immediately leaning forward and gripping George's hips and finally stripping him of the last of his clothing. George blushed again as Elliot peered over his naked form, cock rock hard and pointing in the air with want, and fought the urge to look away. Elliot to his surprise stroked himself through the pants he still wore, closing his eyes a moment and tilting his head back with a small deep moan. The larger man began to unbuckle his pants, stopping short of unzipping.

"What do you want me to do again?" He asked with a smirk as George withered under his stare.

The smaller man couldn't take it anymore.

"Elliot, I want you to fuck me so hard I have to sleep on my stomach."

Elliot's eyes widened but he smiled with a shocked chuckle.

"I'll try." He purred with a cheeky smirk.

With that Elliot leaned over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, scanning quickly until he spotted the small blue bottle. He seized George's legs in a vice grip, bending them at the knees while pushing him apart. With a pop and a a squeeze the warming liquid was coated on a few fingers and he moved between George's thighs, stopping and glancing at George suddenly tender.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you, alright?" He said quietly and George heart skipped a beat from the extreme emotion on his face.

"You're not going to hurt me, Elliot. Go on," He spread his legs a bit farther for reassurance.

Elliot nodded partly to himself and continued on, sliding between cheeks and finding that tight ring of muscle. George made himself relax as much as he could, knowing it would be worth the slight pain. He gasped as Elliot let a digit slip in and he dropped his head back with a sigh and moan, his hips started to move again and Elliot once again caught his hip and pushed him down and still. The finger slowly worked around opening him, joined not too later by another pushing past and spreading him further. George began to pant as Elliot quickened his pace of scissoring him and suddenly he was crying out as those thick fingers swiped his prostate, moaning and wanting more. A third finger was then there, he tried to press down but Elliot held him steady, his untouched cock twitched for attention.

"Elliot, please, I want you, more please," George begged beyond concerned about dignity.

Elliot removed his fingers slowly, enjoying the whine that escaped George's lips. He leaned upwards and pulled George closer to the edge of the bed. He aligned himself between George's legs and squeezed more lube on his dick, one quick stroke to the throbbing member to ensure he was covered.

"George, open your eyes." George complied, meeting Elliot's lustful stare. "I want to watch your face as I fuck you."

"God," George moaned in response and would have blushed had he not already been covered with a light pink on his chest, neck, and face from the excitement. "Your going to be the death of me."

Elliot smirked and slowly began. George let his mouth fall open as he felt Elliot push inside of him, slower than he wanted but he understood the man was giving him time to adjust. He wondered if Elliot would get off on the fact that he didn't need to go slowly as George regularly practiced with himself solo, the toys in the drawer below a testament to that.

Once fully sheathed the larger man paused watching George's expression, besides the flushed face and parted lips, his fists had balled up and joined the side of his head stretching out his torso which Elliot ran a hand down slowly, then back up to pinch a nipple. Elliot dropped his head for a moment with a hiss through his teeth, George was so tight it was amazing.

"Move please." George choked out trying to grind his hips down.

Slowly Elliot pulled out almost all the way, pushing back in a little faster, back out then in, soon clicking his hips forward at a impressive rate. A favorite spot for his hands seemed to be George's hips as they were again replaced there with a steel grip as each finger bit into the flesh enough to leave marks and faint bruises. Later Elliot will be moderately aghast he marked George so, but returns the sultry smile as George laughs and tells him it's just a reminder where to grab him when he wants him.

George was moaning pitifully, mewling chants in Chinese as Elliot pounded into him, breathing rough and erratic. Elliot's lips suddenly against his neck are warm and sensual, the flesh being licked and pulled feels so hot as his partner claims him as dominant. He reached a hand beneath them to stroke his dick but Elliot slapped his hand away and instead wrapped his own calloused hand around George. He pumped slowly and methodically, unlike the thrusts inside of his tightness, and it was all too much.

"Elliot, don't stop, I'm-" Elliot silenced him with kiss, then leaned forward to whisper.

"Cum for me, doc."

That did it, and George was toppling over the edge with a shout, warm seed coating his stomach and Elliot's hand. Elliot sped up his thrusts a bit, closing his eyes as George's body spasmed around his cock, he moaned through clench teeth, head dropping to George's shoulder as he he followed George and came hard inside the other man. He collapsed onto George, trying his best to not crush the smaller man under his weight.

"Fuck," Elliot panted, completely spent.

George enjoyed feeling the weight of the other man's body draped over his own as he lay trying to catch his breath. Elliot felt George pulse around his overstimulated cock still buried inside the man, George felt Elliot's seed drip out of him around the large dick. He hummed to himself, trying to really not think or analyze the fact he felt turned on to the feeling or leaking another mans essence. He shook his head and came back to reality with a small whine as Elliot pulled out, flaccid. The large man just stared down at him, not moving for several beats.

That's when the same feeling of illusion came over him again and he unconsciously squeezed Elliot's bicep to ensure he was indeed there. Elliot perked up and looked at him, clearing his throat a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Elliot asked not looking at George's face.

George peered at him, a bit of tension in his stomach as he came down from his high back to reality. This was Elliot... What would happen now? Would he ask him if he was going to tell anyone? Ask to leave?

"Can I stay here with you the rest of the night?" George was so not expecting that question he couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"Of course Elliot." He replied chuckling and scooting up the bed.

Elliot shot him a look but said nothing as he pulled down the covers and joined George's side. He lay back on the pillows and they both did nothing for quite a while. George was biting his lip debating on rolling to his side into Elliot and what might or might not happen if he did when the other man spoke up making him jump a bit.

"Can I hold you?" Elliot asked quietly, fidgeting nervously at the uncharacteristic request.

George fought back a giggle, biting his tongue not wanting to embarrass the other man who was obviously trying very hard. Instead he rolled over without a word into Elliot's welcoming embrace, his head lay tucked perfectly in the crook on Elliot's neck. He sighed into the larger man's neck and Elliot turned his head lightly and kissed George's forehead.

Another long silence and George had actually let his eyes fall closed and was drifting when Elliot spoke next.

"George?"

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"Thank you. For... everything." A pause. "Just thanks."

George smiled into his neck.

"You're welcome."


End file.
